warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lovely Shadow
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 07:24, 16. Mär. 2013 Hi Deine geschichte ist echt klasse! Ich freue mich auf dei vortsetzung. Übrigens: ich könnte dir helfen! Re: Hi Hi, ich finde es echt cool, dass die meine Geschichte gefällt :D Aber, welcher User hat mir jetzt geantwortet? Wäre nett, wenn du mir deinen Namen sagen könntest. Roggenfell (Diskussion) 13:58, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ICH KANN KEINEN LINK VERSEHEN(SCHAU BEI DER DISKUSION ES GEHT NICH,BEI WALD TERRITORIUM NACH)HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEE! Re: Signatur Klar, werde ich dir eine machen^^ Jedoch erst am Wochenende, wenn ich es nicht früher schaffe :) Ist doch ok, oder?^^ LG 16:28, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hier ist deine Siggi: Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir^^ Falls du Änderungen wünschst, sag mir bescheid ;) LG 20:05, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) zu deiner neuen Geschichte Mir gefällt die Vorstellung das Blattsee und krähenfeder, Eichhornschweif und brombeer'stern' und löwenglut und Rußherz junge haben. Freu mich schon auf die nächsten Kapitel! Benutzer:Flockensturm Hi Deine Katze sieht so abgrundtief cool aus! Besonders die Augen! Ich selbst hab auch zwei Katzen^^! By Benutzer:Flockensturm^^ Danke Ich wollt mich für deine Nachricht bedanken! Danke^^ Bin neu hier, nun ja relativ neu^^ LG Benutzer:Flockensturm (nochmal) hi Ich vermute mal du meinst damit die Kategorie Seiten, oder? Also ich hab das so hingekriegt das ich bei Kategorie hinzufügen einfach byFlocke hingeschrieben hab. Beim ersten mal wird das zu einer leeren Seite gelinkt aber nach ein Paar mal gehts dann^^ Hoffe ich konnte dir weiterhelfen^^ LG Benutzer:Flockensturm katzen Deine katzen sind so niedlich! Sind beide kater, oder? Sind es eigentlich geschwister? Ich weiß viele fragen. Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Re:Re: Katzen(?) Tigerlie und tiger sehen sich echt ähnlich! ...Sie haben aber auch ähnliche Namen...! Deine Flockensturm siddi(?) weiß du wo ich so ne schrift(siggi(?)) herkrig/machen (lassen) kann? Deine Flocke(nsturm) Hilfe! Ich wollte fragen ob du mir helfen kannst?: immer wenn ich einen Avatar hochladen will klappt das nicht! Hast du ne Ahnung wieso und kannst du mir helfen? LG deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Re: Antworten Tiger und Tigerlie sind nicht die selben Personen weil ich mit tiger meinen Kater gemeint hab^^ Sry wenn du das nicht verstanden hast und dankiii! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm DANKII Dankiiiiiiiiiiiiii, dankiiii, dankiii! Dein Bild ist sooooo wunderschön!!!! Als ich das gesehen hab hab ich auch gleich zwei Bilder für dich gemalt. Sie sind zwar nicht annähernd so schön wie Deins aber egal. Hier sind sie: thumb|left|Lovly and flocke^^thumb|Hab ich irgendwie gemalt*-* weiß das es hässlich ist Hope You like it!!! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm^^ guck Oh man guck mal was man für süße Bilder im Internet unter: 'Cats frinds' Findet! Hier ist ein Bild: thumb|You and i! *so cute*-** Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Bild Ich hab hier ein Bild von loveshadow(wenn du es magst kannst du es ruhig einsetzen^^) und eine Miku Katze: thumb|Loveshadow with kits^^thumb|left|Kleine miku-katze Ich kann dir den das warrior Cats Story Wiki empfehlen! Die könnten auch ein paar weitere Schreiber gebrauchen^^ Die dort schreiben auch wirklich coole Geschichten!^^ LG deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Dankchen Mir ist manchmal auch so das ich verrückte Sachen malen will^^ und Dankchen für das tolle Bildchen!*-* Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Bildchen und buchcover Also als erstes hör ein bildchen(mal wieder*-*): thumb|Also ich glaub ich nen ihn ... Fantasiejunges! und kannst du vielleicht ein buch Cover für meine Geschichten Anfang der zeit und Sanftpfotes leben machen?: Sanftpfotes leben: Farbe des Buches: Gelb bis Gold Zeichnung: sanftpfote: thumb|So kannst du sie ja auch nehmen^^ Und Glaspfote: thumb|left|Dasselbe auch hier^^ Titel: Sanftpfotes leben Farbe des Titels: caramelbraun Autor: Flockensturm Der Anfang der zeit: Farbe des Buches: dunkelblau Zeichnung: Luchspfote und Flockenpfote: thumb|Hoffe du kannst was mit anfangen^^ Titel: Der Anfang der Zeit Titelfarbe: Rot bis orange Autor: Flockensturm Ich weiß es wird viel Arbeit aber es wär total nett und lieb von dir wenn du es machen könntest!^^, *-* Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm RE: Geschichte Ich weiß auch nicht, wann du deine erstellt hast, aber wenn...: *du meine abgeschrieben hast: Ist schon gut, ist mir egal ;) *ich deine abgeschrieben habe: Dann tut's mir ziemlich Leid, hatte ich nicht vor :( Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 15:10, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke Dankiii das Cover ist sehr schön! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm hi Hi, kannst du mir mit den Siggi helfen? Ich versteh nicht wie ich das einfügen soll?! Und wegem dem Cover von 'der Anfang der zeit' wo ist das Cover? Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Re:Re: Cover Nun ja... Es ist sehr schön, doch hat Flockenpfote orangene, hellgraue und schwarze Tupfen...! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Äh.. Ich probier das Siggi hier mal Äh... Ja ich guck jetzt mal ob das funktioniert: Äh wo ist den jetzt Einstellungen ich Versuchs mal so: Benutzer:Flockensturm/Sig warte so ist das nicht richtig! Ich bin zu dumm um das zu kapieren! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Dankiiiii Danke es ist wirklich schön! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm re:wo ich mach das aber alles am ipad... Nun ja, dann mach ich das sighi eben immer am computer! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Ahhh... Ich kann das auch am iPad machen! Ich weiß jetzt wo die Einstellungen sind,... Aber was ist ein abgewandelter quelltext? Ich weiß ich bin dumm! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Hallo :D Hab mir deine Beiträge angeguckt und finds ziemlich klasse! :3 hättest du lust mir bei meinem wiki zu helfen? :3 würde mich sehr freuen! LG 10:00, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi lovly, wie gehts dir? Ich wollte fragen warum du den Chat so schnell verlassen hast? Hat es damit zu tun das ich dich nur begrüßt habe? LG Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Ein Bildchen Nun, irgendwie fühl ich mich schlecht und hab das Gefühl das du sauer auf mich bist, deswegen hab ich dir ein Bildchen gemalt. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir!: thumb|Weil du mir seeeeehr wichtig bist! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Gut! Puh... Gut so! Ich dachte schon es wär wegen mir! Okay, bb^^ Deine allerliebste Benutzer:Flockensturm 'Ne Frage Ich wollte fragen, ob ich zu Unico ein Bild malen darf. Dann würde ich es erstmal hierhin packen. Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 17:47, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Chat? Ich wollte fragen ob du jetzt(26.11.2013 20:35) zum Chaoten hast? Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Chat?? Kommst du in den chat(27.11.13 18:33)? Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Cover für Sanftpfotes leben Ich habe Sanftpfotes leben in 'Leben der Musik' umbenannt. Könntest du daher den Titel in 'Leben der Musik' ändern und vielleicht, wenns drauf passt, noch diese Bilder draufpacken: Eichenstreif.png.jpg|Einmal noch Eichenstreif, Abendblut.png.jpg|Abendblut und Nebelpfote.png.jpg|Nebelpfote Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Re: Hallo :) Hey, danke. Es freut mich, dass jemandem meine Artikel gefallen. Ich habe Schicksalsraub gelesen. Ich find's echt super bis jetzt :) LG, 21:03, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) dankii Danke es ist perfekt! AL deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Bildchen!!! Ja in Berlin war mir langweilig da hab ich dir ein Bild gemalt! Hier ist es^^:thumb|Sry, schreib lovely immer falsch =(^-^)= Von deiner Benutzer:Flockensturm Dankiiiii Danke für dein bildiii! AL deine Benutzer:Flockensturm WUHU Yeah, ich hab herausgefunden wie ich mein Siggi einfüge! LG und AL deine Hi =(^-^)= Hi lovchen, ich hab mir dein Wiki Rollenspiel angekuckt und find sie cool. Ich würd auch gern mitmachen doch ich versteh nicht ganz was man machen muss? Erklärst du mir das bitte? AL und LG deine ??? Darf ich mir da jetzt einfach ne Figur erstellen, in nen Blog gehen, mitspielen und dann die Familie erstellen? Viele Fragen von deiner So einfach? Wirklich so einfach geht das? Ich kann mir da einen x-beliebigen Blog raussuchen und mitspielen? Noch eine Frage von deiner neugierigen So einfach? Wirklich? Ich kann mir da einen x-beliebigen Blog raussuchen und mitspielen? Erscheint mir nicht ganz glaubhaft... Noch eine Frage von Ach so Jay, ich verstehs! Jup dann such ich mir jetzt gleich einen Clan aus! BB deine die jetzt versteht. Möge der SternenClan auf dich achten! Hi :3 Hi, ich wollte fragen wo ich den GewitterClan Blog/RPG finde? Wäre freundlich wenn du mir hilfst =(^-^)= Deine Dankkii Danke, besonders das du mir immer hilfst! Deine allerliebste Hi Also, erstmal danke für das Bild, es ist echt schön! Sorry dass ich nicht geantwortet habe, weil ich in letzter Zeit wenig am Pc bin. Also, ich wäre gerne deine Freundin! LG, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 09:10, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Happy 2. Advent! Hi, ich hab dir ein Bild für den 2. Advent gemalt! Biddöö: thumb|Schleifenjunges für dich! Sie könnte aber auch adventjunges heißen...! Deine Hi! Ich bin s, smileyheart, und ich melde mich wegen der geschichte. ich habe nichts gegen himmelstern, aba vielleicht kann ich die blauen Punkte zu einem blau- weiß geschecktem fell umwandeln? Smileyheart (Diskussion) 14:26, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re: Auswertung Mann, warum verpenn immer ich so was? Ach ja, hier ist Bilder für dich! Villeicht ist das ene etwas (sehr) verpixelt, aber ich hoffe, sie gefallen dir! :) ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 15:04, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC)leftthumb Frage Ich habe eine Frage: Darf ich auch einen Zweibeinerort erstellen? Ich frage nur, damit es keine missverstände gibt. AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 13:10, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danki!!!!! Ich finde nicht, dass du nicht malen kannst. Ich LIEBE deine Bilder! Und Danki für das Bildchen! AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 13:23, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hier ist ein kleines Weihnachtsbildchen für dich! LG, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 12:43, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC)thumb